


Garterless

by Draycevixen



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Thesmallhobbit gave me this prompt: <i>Something in the shop prompts a (potentially happy) memory.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Garterless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It had been a lovely quiet morning of pottering about helping Abe out in the store, rearranging things and moving in new inventory from storage to fill in the gaps from recent sales. 

He'd been polishing up a rather lovely Art Deco chest of drawers when he'd found them, lurking in the back of the bottom drawer. 

"Abraham!" 

He'd waved the sock garters at his son who'd started laughing. 

"Still not wearing them, dad."

 

Abe had been twelve and about to start yet another school, an unfortunate side effect of how many times Henry had felt compelled to move his family. Abigail was covering another nurse's shift at the hospital and had left Henry in charge of helping Abe get ready. 

Looking back, Abe had been surprisingly cooperative given Henry's insistence on his wearing a jacket and tie for his first day at a school that didn't even have a uniform. The resistance had come when he'd tried to get Abe to wear sock garters. 

"You never get a second chance to make a first impression."

"No one cares about the impression my ankles make, dad." Abe tugged as his shirt collar. "You've already got me done up like Little Lord Fauntleroy." 

He frowned down at his son. "Don't exaggerate."

"The only reason I'm not in lace and velvet is mom's got too much sense to buy anything like that." He ran his fingers down his lapels. "This is only in my wardrobe because it was on sale and she bought it for my Bar Mitzvah."

"I'm sorry, Abe." He started to undo Abe's tie. "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

He was almost knocked over by the force with which Abe hugged him. "I know that, dad."

 

After dinner, they had a very fine glass of Ardbeg Uigeadail to celebrate the work they'd done in the store. 

Abe picked up the sock garters again, shaking his head over them. 

"Why didn't you just say something when I first laid out your outfit, Abe?"

"You were so excited, I didn't have the heart."

"But your school chums wouldn't have appreciated your sartorial splendor?"

"Splendor? They'd have ridden my ass forever but you meant well, dad, you always mean well." Abe smiled fondly at him. "That's why I was willing to take one for the team." 

"And yet the garters were a step too far?"

"Those would have gotten me killed."


End file.
